1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a diode, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, forming a plurality of diodes in a small area may be required. As the size of diodes decreases, electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices including the diode may be deteriorated. For example, an off-leakage current is increased.